narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruka
Background (Work In Progress) A couple of weeks before the attack by the Nine Tails, Haruka's father who was ten at the time and his parents had a falling out with their clan and made preperations to leave the village, not wanting anything to do with their clan anymore. They had planned to leave the day after the fated day of Kurama's attack on Konohagakure however, when the attack accrued, they realized that this was their best chance to leave and quickly made their way to the Land of Birds without being noticed however, this opportunity also came at a price, they had accidentally inhaled some of the Tailed Beast's chakra but not enough of it to affect them. They settled in the Land of Birds and became shinobi of the Land of Birds, tasked with protecting the Feudal Lord and his family. Ten years later, Haruka's father met Haruka's mother while off duty at the local Birds Festival, a celebration of the many species of birds that gave the nation it's name and started dating, marrying her four years later. Haruka was born the following year and her parents decided that for her sake, he would quit his job and they would move somewhere where they could live peacefully and believed that the new shinobi village in the Land of Noodles, Chirigakure would be that place, despite tensions between the village and the great five nations. However, at the age of four, Haruka showed an interest in becoming a shinobi, often using wooden shuriken or kunai crafted for her by one of the off duty shinobi to practice and her parents were not happy in her interest, fearing that their dream of a peaceful life would be ruined, especially since at about the same time, they had started a restaurant in which they had hoped Haruka would help them with when she was older and eventually take over but most of all, they were afraid of the mysterious sickness she has had since she was born which sometimes rendered her bedridden for several days at a time and so, they would never let her go out by herself, even though it was relatively safe to do so, either watching her themselves or having someone else baby sit her at all times, something her parent considered a nuisance and wished that she was normal. The sickness was at first a concern for the village as they worried it was contagious but the village's medical ninja were confident that it was something only she and possible her descendants would have to deal with, easing everyone's worry. But because of her sickness, Haruka was never able to practice her shurikenjutsu or taijutsu or just play as long as other kids until it came to a point where kids didn't want to play with her anymore because they didn't want to stop their game to get help every time she had one of her attacks. While she didn't have friends among the other children, some of the adult shinobi were however sympathetic and would help her practice and be her friends. A couple years later, she started school with everyone else, rarely having an issue due to her unique sickness and quickly became the top of her class, impressing her teachers and peers. Because of her high intelligence, she was able to even skip a few grades and graduate at the young age of ten from the public school, becoming the youngest graduate in the village's short history. This gave her a lot more time to practice her shinobi skills and learn what the requirements were for her to enter the village's shinobi academy. A few months after graduating, Haruka told her parents she wanted to attend the academy but they were not surprised at all, rather they were concerned and tried to talk her out of it but she refused to listen, forcing them to make a deal with her, if she could wait for the hospital to develop a drug to counter her condition and promised to help out with the restaurant whenever possible, they would let her enter the academy. The following year, a drug was developed for her and she entered the academy, having passed the entrance exam with flying colors and exceled at the class work but because of her condition, she was unable to meet the academy's standards in ninjutsu, taijutsu or bukijutsu, leaving her and the academy in a very difficult situation. The academy, like the village recognized that she's very smart and capable but was held back by her mysterious illness. They didn't want to expel her and lose a potentially great shinobi but at the same time, she couldn't progress much further than where she was at. It was decided that she would be removed from the academy but made a sort of honorary shinobi and taught the finer points of strategy and serve as a strategic leader. Haruka was very resistant though and wanted to travel to far off lands on missions but the village leaders were concerned that one day, she wouldn't have her pills and she would be killed on a mission. The village leaders proposed that for the time being, she would do as they asked and in return, they would dedicate as much resources as they can into finding out how to cure her condition, a proposal she reluctantly agreed to but agreed never the less. Her acceptance of the proposal put her parents minds somewhat at ease, knowing that for the time being, she would be safe while serving her village as a shinobi. Appearance (Work In Progress) Placeholder. Personality (Work In Progress) :Level headed :Highly motivated :Determined :Very moral :Highly self confident :Not social :Calculating :Courageous :Reluctant to kill :Jealous of people :Manipulative :Clever/cunning :Easily annoyed :Strong willpower :Kind & considerate :Compassionate :Gets overconfident against lesser opponents :A little sadistic :Quick thinking :Stubborn :Fairly mature :Fairly perceptive :Highly focused on her goal :Due to how concentrated on her goals she is, she doesn't have feelings for anyone and as such, her sexuality is unknown :Afraid of the Sharingan :Afraid of the Byakugan :Afraid of sensory types :Afraid that her illness will render her unable to achieve her goal or kill her. Abilities (Being Revamped) Chakra & Stamina Although she was not born into a clan with any special physical abilities or attributes such as the Uchiha clan or the Senju clan, she has considerable high reserves of stamina that rivals these clans though are not at or beyond their level. No one is sure why however though it is thought to be somehow linked to her mysterious illness however, her mysterious illness causes her to tire out faster than she would without it. On the other hand, her chakra levels are fairly typical for the average Genin despite never graduating from the academy but that is believed to be because of her unusually high stamina. Unfortunately, she has a hard time controlling her chakra which is attributed to her mysterious illness and over using it excels the next severe reaction, restricting her to the most basic of genjutsu techniques until she can increase her chakra and stamina considerable through training. Before she left the village however, she had difficulty just building up her chakra like Naruto but was able to master it through sheer determination as one of the goals for leaving the village. Health Other than her mysterious ailment, Haruka is in top physical shape for someone of her age and has been noted to have excellent resistance to disease with speculation that she may have equally good poison resistance though no one is willing to test that out. This ailment is thought to be genetic in origin as it isn't contagious despite her being the only one to have it and doesn't normally affect her daily health however, overexerting herself will cause a severe reaction from this ailment that causes her to black out for anywhere from hours to days at a time. This will also happen on occasions despite not overexerting herself for reasons that the village medical ninja do not yet understand. It wasn't until a year after she started attending the academy that the medical ninja found a way to suppress the ailment with pills which she would take once a week. When she left the village, she had stolen the rest of the pills they had made. Speed Despite being very fit other than her mysterious ailment, her speed is fairly average for someone of her age and gender as she doesn't focus on or care for being faster as she feels it is pointless with the affects of her ailment holding her back. Strength Haruka is stronger than the average Genin Kunoichi however, she is still much weaker than the average male Genin due to biological differences in males and females and because she doesn't work to increase her strength due to the restrictions placed upon her by her mysterious ailment that makes it rather pointless. However, she works hard to maintain her strength to keep herself in shape. Taijutsu Because her stamina usually outlasts her chakra, Haruka trained hard to develop her own style of Taijutsu by studying the styles of other masters such as Might Guy and Rock Lee, relying on unpredictability, well placed hits and misdirection rather than stamina and speed in order to out due her opponent and give herself a method of defending herself when Genjutsu isn't an option. This training was done independently as the methods of training the academy would use wasn't compatible with her due to the strain it caused, triggering her ailment. However, this training didn't involve the use of chakra due to the nature of her reason for using it rather, it involved being about to outsmart, fool and outmaneuver herself while never allowing herself to lose her balance. Despite all her training however, she is held back by her reluctance to kill. Genjutsu Because of her ailment, Haruka studied and practiced Genjutsu the most out of all the shinobi arts, even convincing the specialists to tutor her in the use of and counter of Genjutsu. She mastered the basics very quickly and continued to practice on her own, developing techniques based around what she found in the public library, quickly making the full extent of her abilities unknown even to those closest to her and purposely kept them unknown as she felt that is the way of the shinobi. However, because of her ailment, no one thought she would ever be able to use it practically and used that underestimation of her abilities to test her Genjutsu on other people in secret, causing a little trouble when people found out they were under Genjutsu but because it was concluded the technique was not a threat, it became thought of as nothing more than a prank. Because of this, she is the most adept Genin at Genjutsu of Konohagakure and hasn't been rivaled by other Genin since her departure. She is always coming up with new Genjutsu techniques to keep those who know of her and her abilities off balance and give her more options. Ninjutsu When Haruka started training to become a shinobi, she decided to specialize in ninjutsu however, her teachers only taught her basic e and d ranked techniques which she had an extremely difficult time mastering due to her ailment however, she did eventually master them but not before her teachers gave up and stopped training her, forcing Haruka to train herself like Naruto did. Eventually, she gave up specializing in ninjutsu once she had to train herself because she wasn't able to invent new techniques on her own and couldn't learn any other techniques. Because of this, she rarely uses ninjutsu except to avoid damage or for misdirection, considering it a bonus if she does any damage at all but never considered that a possibility. Bukijutsu Haruka has no real care for ninja tools as she prefers to use ninjutsu and taijutsu however, she carries shuriken and string for the Manipulated Shuriken Technique and Shadow Shuriken Technique though at times she will use them for other things depending on what the situation calls for. Intelligence Although she doesn't come from a family or clan such as the Nara Clan who are renowned for their high intellect, Haruka is extremely clever and can outwit most people however, she has a hard time outwitting samurai and shinobi of chunin rank or higher due to a lack of training. That doesn't mean though she can't, only that her track record has so far shown that she has never been able to. She is also skilled at coming up with strategies at a moment's notice which have a good chance of outwitting some of most highly trained opponents but suffice to say, she has never succeeded though many times she has come very close. This is not because of a fault of her own but because her training was never completed before she left the village.